


Broken Pieces

by Dicey101



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Durincest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dicey101/pseuds/Dicey101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Fili lose a very important piece of each of them, can they be what they both need to get those pieces back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries.

Thorin Oakenshield and his company had defeated the dragon and reclaimed their kingdom. Now, he stood at the gates of Erebor with his warriors, watching as their enemies came into view over the mountains. 

The king under the mountain turned to his oldest nephew first, “no matter what happens, fight. Fight for Erebor, fight for your home, fight for your family.”   
Fili nodded at his uncle’s words as he watched the fast approaching adversaries.

“I love you, nephew.” 

“And I you, uncle.”

Thorin then turned to Kili, taking his younger nephew’s face in his hands. Thorin searched Kili’s eyes, seeing fear for only a split second before it was replaced with bravery. 

“Listen to me,” he began his voice faltering despite himself. “Fight, never stop fighting, even-” 

Kili cut Thorin off: “I will always come back to you,” he said, giving him a nervous smile. Thorin smiled back, letting a tear fall. 

“I love you,” he said, but it was different than the way he meant it when he said it to Fili. Thorin moved in and claimed his nephews lips, not caring what anyone thought.

They had stopped caring a long time ago, their love was to strong to hide. Thorin nipped at Kili’s bottom lip possessively before breaking their kiss. He rested his forehead against Kili’s for a few moments, enjoying the peace before the storm. 

Thorin pulled away and gave both of his nephews a pat on the back, and then, in his mighty voice, he let out a fierce cry, and the battle had begun. 

 

* * * 

 

Thorin slashed through orc bodies as if they were nothing. It did not faze him, all that was on his mind was keeping his loved ones alive. And keeping his kingdom alive as well. 

He kept his nephews as close as possible, but eventually they were separated. Thorin kept telling himself that they could defend themselves, that they knew what they were doing; they were raised warriors. 

He couldn’t help but worry, but not for long, he had to make sure he survived too. He slashed heads off with his elven sword. He kept it, of course he had kept it.   
There was no doubt that Thorin was a fighter, it was in his blood. The way he screamed and tore and fought. Always winning, never losing. He never hesitated. 

So the sound that Thorin made after the battle that day came as a shock to all.

 

* * *

 

After the battle had died down, and the dwarves had won, everyone was assessing each other and trying to find one another. Thorin searched and searched for his nephews, until he came upon his youngest nephew’s pale, lifeless body in the dirt, an orc sword through his chest. 

Thorin let the loudest scream anyone had ever heard. It wasn’t his battle cry, no, far from. It was the sound of grief and loss. 

The king dropped to his knees, cradled Kili’s cold body close to his, and wept. He did not know if Fili was alive either, so he allowed himself to grieve for both of his nephews, whispering “I’m sorry” over and over. He had loved them so dearly. 

Eventually Kili was taken from Thorin’s arms by Dwalin and Bifur, and he watched Kili’s stiff hand swing as they carried him away. He felt numb, and he could not move. The pain was too much to bare. His throat hurt from weeping. The king just sat there, among the bodies of soldiers and enemies alike, and starred down at his hands, where once he had held his two nephews when they were just babes. 

 

“Uncle..” Thorin heard a soft voice behind him. He rose in a flash and took Fili into his arms, his hands threading through his hair.   
“You’re alive,” Thorin choked out, holding his nephew close to him with no plans of ever letting go.   
“Of course I am.” 

The king pulled away enough to look at Fili, who was beaten, bloodied, and tired. Thorin stroked his cheek and kissed him. Fili kissed back with every bit of strength he had left, and clung to his uncle desperately. They had never kissed before, but it felt right, they needed it. 

“Kili?” Fili ended the kiss abruptly. The look in Thorin’s eyes was all he needed to know that his brother was dead. Fili’s knees buckled and he screamed in agony for the loss of his younger brother. 

Thorin held him for what seemed like hours as he sobbed, his fingers still entwined in Fili’s blond locks. 

 

* * *

 

When the sun had set behind the mountains, they abandoned the battlefield and returned to their home. As they left, they decided to leave all grief behind and start a new life of sorts. They had lost good men, important men, but they had gained their freedom and their kingdom. And even though they had each lost Kili, who was a part of both of them, they still had each other. 

They would both try to fill the missing piece inside of both of them.

 

* * * 

 

Life went on for the two remaining Durin’s. They never spoke much, or interacted unless they needed two. Kili had been the string holding them together, the happiness. Without him, Thorin and Fili never really got on. 

From time to time, they would spend the night together, to relieve stress or just because they couldn’t stand being alone for a moment longer.   
It was always sex, never love; they barely kissed. Very rarely would they hold each other afterwards. Normally they would turn and sleep. Sometimes Fili would just dress and leave, without a word. 

Without so much as a warning, Thorin began to feel a strange, warm feeling in his stomach whenever Fili passed him in the halls. It was like the feeling he had had for Kili, except, oddly different, in ways he couldn’t place. 

Fili felt it too. But they didn’t tell each other, they just kept things the way they were. 

 

* * *

 

Years went by, and it became tradition that on the anniversary of the battle, Thorin and Fili would go hunting. 

Hunting had been Kili’s favourite pass time. He would talk non stop days before a trip, excited beyond his brother’s comprehension. When it came time for them to depart, he would still be rambling on about all the things he wished to make with his catches: roast rabbit, squirrel stew, pheasant pot pie, and on and on.   
As they got closer to the forest, he would be silent, not wanting to scare away his soon-to-be feast. He was a great hunter, silent, quick, and accurate. Kili was at peace in the woods, it was his true home.

 

Fili nor Thorin had discussed this. It had just happened one year. Thorin had asked his remaining nephew to come hunting with him instead of sulking around Erebor all day. Fili had known instantly why his uncle wanted to, but he didn’t say a word. 

And ever since that day, they’ve been going to Kili’s favourite forest, and catching their dinner. Sure, they weren’t as skilled archer’s as he had been, but it made for a pleasant day. 

 

The king and his nephew set off in the wee hours of the morning for their trip, knowing they needed the whole day off. They saddled their ponies up with some supplies for a small camp for the night, if need be; or if they simply felt like a night under the stars. By the time the sun had risen completely, they were nearing the forest. 

 

“Your hair shines brighter than all the gold in Erebor in this sun,” Thorin observed once they were a fair ways into the woods. The king had been watching his nephew for some time, admiring the way beams of light fell through the trees and onto Fili. The words just slipped out.

They hadn’t spoken all day, nor did they normally speak on these expeditions, so Fili was a bit taken aback. He looked at his uncle sternly for a second before laughing lightly, and smiling, turning his head back to the path.

Thorin stared at his nephew in adoration for a long while before Fili noticed and eyed his uncle, an amused look on his face. 

“What?”

“I haven’t seen you smile like that in a long while, I’ve missed it,” Thorin smiled fondly at the fair-haired dwarf, a sad look in his eyes. 

Fili said nothing and he turned his head back to the forest ahead of them. Thorin watched Fili’s hips swaying with the pony, and found himself enchanted by the beauty of Fili for the first time. A strange shiver travelled down his spine, and they continued on their way, deeper into Kili’s forest. 

 

* * * 

 

At around noon, they had reached the spot where they had always found their best, and easiest, game. 

They left their ponies a ways back so not to scare off the animals. They walked as silently as they could, weaving through the trees, enjoying the smell of damp earth.   
All of a sudden, Fili put his finger to his lips, preparing an arrow in his bow. Thorin had not heard anything, and he thought to himself that Fili must of been practicing.   
With a soft whirling noise, the arrow was sailing through the air and into the skull of a grey rabbit. 

“Impressive,” Thorin exclaimed, not letting his full proudness show on his face. Fili smirked and went to fetch their supper, pulling the shaft clean out of it’s head.   
Thorin grimaced and Fili laughed, “a tough dwarf like you, a king, afraid of a little blood?”   
The darker haired of the two made a warning face, Fili shut up, but he had a sly grin plastered to his face.

 

For the rest of the day, they joked around with each other, something they hadn’t done in a dog’s age, it seemed.

At one point, Thorin chuckled so loudly he scared off quite a big squirrel, this led to Fili knocking him down to the ground and pinning him down underneath him.   
They wrestled in the dead leaves for quite a while, until they realized how ridiculous they were being, and how it was supposed to be a day for mourning. Fili kept it to himself that Kili would be pleased to know they were getting along. 

 

* * *

 

The dwarves decided to stay the night in the forest. They cooked the rabbit Fili had caught, and skinned and preserved the rest of their game to take home with them.  
Between the two of them they had caught two medium rabbits, four small squirrels, and a large fox. 

“I have to say,” Thorin began as he poked at the fire, “that was the most we’ve ever caught.” Fili made a noise in agreement and continued rubbing salt into the meat.   
The king watched his nephew from across the fire. Fili had removed his jerkin, his thin shirt all that he had on now. 

Thorin watched Fili’s muscles move as he worked, a warm feeling nestled itself deep in his stomach, making him look away. He couldn’t be feeling this. He couldn’t.  
Thorin’s eyes returned to the blond dwarf, marveling over his beautiful build, over everything about him in this moment: the way his muscles rippled underneath his thin shirt, the way his hair hung in front of his face, the preciseness of his work. 

The dark haired dwarf’s heart started to beat rapidly, and he knew. He was in love with Fili.

 

* * *

 

The pair returned home at sunset the next day. It had been unspoken between the two, but neither of them wanted to leave the forest. And for the first time it wasn’t anything to do with Kili; they just wanted to be with each other for longer. 

They rode their ponies slowly all day, dreading having to return to their duties. Balin eyed them strangely when they arrived at the gates of Erebor. They were never back this late. 

Fili rode off to the stables, but Thorin dismounted his pony and walked with his old friend. 

“A bit late,” Balin said smiling, a twinkle in his eyes. 

“Aye.” 

“You should really tell him laddie, he needs to hear it. He needs you.” Balin patted the king on the back and left the king to think about what he’d said.   
Thorin stared after his friend in bewilderment, there was nothing that dwarf didn’t know. 

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Thorin lay awake, staring at the ceiling of his chambers. He was trying to think of the right words to say, going over all of them in his mind, but he couldn’t decide. 

He was Thorin Oakenshield, mighty king, fierce warrior, not a bloody poet. He just knew that he wanted Fili to know how much he loved him. 

 

He decided that he couldn’t lay there any longer, so he left his chambers and ventured down the hall to Fili’s, seeing a light under his door. He hesitated a while before deciding it was best to be honest, and knocked quietly. 

The blond haired dwarf opened his door a few minutes later. Thorin lost his breath at the site of him: he was wearing a thin, over sized white shirt, open around the neck, and tight brown britches; he looked tired, but bewitching all the same. Thorin was about to tell him before Fili spoke. 

“Thorin, not tonight, I’m-” Thorin cut him off by entering his room, closing the door, and capturing his lips, all in one swift motion. 

Fili was shocked, but soon gave in to the kiss. It had been so long since they shared a kiss like that, in fact, it had been the day of the battle. 

The battle.... Kili. 

Fili pulled away, tears forming in his eyes. “I can’t do this.” 

Thorin looked confused, “why ever not?” 

The younger continued to back away, “Kili, you belong to Kili, and you would never, could never, love me the way you did him.” 

Thorin gaped at his nephew, who looked so broken in front of him. He quickly became angry, how could this bewildering creature in front of him ever say something like that? 

All the words he had been planning to say fled his mind, and he let his heart take over. He couldn’t care less in this moment if he sounded kingly or not.

“Every morning that I wake up beside you, I see your face, beautiful despite the pain of your dreams. I look at you, in those small minutes of sleepy haze, and I fall in love with you. I move the hair from your face, and smooth your creased forehead, and I fall in love you. I never noticed it before, I never acknowledged that that was what I was feeling, but now I do.”

Thorin paused to catch his breath, Fili just looked at him, so he continued.

“And then it started happening even when I didn’t wake up with you. I would see you in the halls, and I would fall in love with you. Before I fall asleep at night, I tell myself I won’t, that I can’t, but every day, without fail, I do.”

Thorin moved in closer and put one hand on his nephew’s neck, and one on his shoulder. “I do not love you because you remind me of Kili, or because you take his place, I love you because you amaze me, fascinate me, enchant me, astound me, take my breath away, make me someone else, make me someone better, and I need you. I need you. I love you, I love you-”

“Stop rambling,” Fili laughed despite the tears of joy freely falling down his face, and kissed his uncle.

He kissed his uncle with everything inside of him, every emotion he had kept hidden, he did it because when Thorin had said he loved him, it was the way he used to say it to Kili, but better, oh so much better. 

Thorin picked Fili up, quickly feeling his nephews legs wrap tightly around his waist, and deepened the kiss, tongue exploring Fili’s mouth, memorizing every bit of it; loving the way he tasted.

Fili kissed his king like his life depended on it, and that night they finally made love instead of just stress relieving sex. They needed it, but they wanted it too.   
Thorin walked them over to the bed, lips never leaving the other’s. They only separated enough to undress each other, locking lips in between every article, unable to get enough of each other. Gently, Thorin laid Fili down, loving the way the fire’s light danced on his skin, and his blue eyes, pupils blown with lust, searching his own.   
He let his hands trail over Fili’s burning skin, and that alone had them both panting and whimpering with need. 

Thorin dipped down and licked and nipped his way down the younger’s neck and chest, not wanting to leave one inch un-worshipped.   
Before long Fili was screaming that he needed him now, and Thorin obeyed, pushing into Fili. It wasn’t the first time, far from it, but it seemed like it. It had never been this heated before.

 

They took their time, but before long they had rocked each other over the edge, moaning loudly into each other’s skin. 

“Never leave me,” Thorin groaned into Fili’s shoulder as he came. 

“Never,” Fili panted, nails digging into his uncle’s back. 

After it was over, they lay there, breathing heavily and holding each other tightly, not ever wanting to let go. 

“I love you too,” Fili said, and Thorin chuckled softly, “about time.”

 

* * *

 

They both knew that a piece of their hearts would always belong to Kili, but they had each other now. They had a lover, a friend, someone to fall back on, and everything felt right again.


End file.
